


I Sold Myself

by NerdHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHeda/pseuds/NerdHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa sells parts of herself so that she may keep her people safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sold Myself

I sold myself

 

I sold my feelings

to an unknown buyer

My people's feelings are what matters the most.

I hope the buyer ripped them to pieces.

 

I sold heart

to an unknown buyer

My people's hearts are the ones that I need to keep beating.

I hope the buyer set it on fire.

 

I sold my love 

to an unknown buyer 

After Costa it proved to be weak and useless.Two traits that would put my people to death.

I hope the buyer stomped it out.

 

I sold my emotions

to an unknown buyer

Emotions cloud my head. I need to think clearly for my people. Emotions they aways would show, so I bought a mask instead. 

I hope the buyer pushed them off a ledge.

 

But when she walked into my tent something changed within...

Like I was being ripped apart

set on fire ,but then stomped out.

I flet like I was falling.

 

I sold my parts

to an unknown buyer 

but...

I think I found them

 

She brought it all back

 

 


End file.
